The Ways of Life
by Bleedcolor2878
Summary: While Sonic and Amy were chasing each other, a terrible accident happened that will change Sonic and Amy's life forever.


Sonamy Story

Chapter 1 : The Accident

It was a beautiful day in Mobius, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Amy Rose was running, after her hero Sonic of course! Sonic ran away from his crazy fangirl who loved him to death. "Sonic! C'mon! I want to ask you something!" Amy yelled. Sonic turned his head and smiled. He skidded to a stop and the dust from the dirt spread through the air. Amy coughed, and when the dust drifted away she could spot her beloved hero. She didn't know why she loved him so much, maybe it was the way he talked, his looks, his eyes, his body, everything about him was perfect to Amy.  
Sonic stared at her lovestruck eyes. Why was she so fascinated with him? I mean she wasn't so bad herself. Amy had grown over the years, her hair longer, her make-up barely needed, her body curvier,  
showing off what she had with beautiful sundresses. Her smile to Sonic was like staring at the sun. It was beautiful. They stared at each other briefly, that's when Amy finally began to talk.  
"Well Sonikku, I was just wondering if you want to go to a nice restraunt with me tomorrow night?" asked Amy. She gripped her dress, scared of what his answer might be. She's been turned down so many times, she doesn't know if she can stay strong again. Sonic looked at her, blushing. The way she was standing, looking down at the floor, looking scared of being turned down again.

He smiled shyly. "I don't have anything to do tomorrow, so..." Sonic said, putting his arms behind his head. Amy lifted her head up, smiling. "Does that mean yes?!" Amy said, her eyes shimmering.  
Sonic was surprised of the suddened change of her mood. He grinned at her reaction and said "I guess so.." Amy's smile brightened and she gave Sonic one of her signature death hugs. He flinched and was gasping for air. She finally let go and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Amy said, grinning at him. Sonic blushed. "Here, why don't I take you home, so you can get some rest for tomorrow."  
Sonic said. Amy grinned saying "Okay." They were walking together, then Sonic got an idea. "Hey, how about we race to your house, see how fast you are." Amy smiled. "I've become faster than you think." said Amy, trying to prove she can keep up with Sonic. "Then I guess you don't need a head start." Sonic gloated, zooming off leaving Amy in the dust. Amy did Sonic's trademark grin saying "Oh it's on!" Amy raced off for Sonic, seeing him in the distance. Amy knew he was running slow so she could catch up to him. As Amy was running, she could hear tires driving. She stopped and looked around, thinking she was hearing things. Then she felt a powerful force hit her in the back. It felt as every bone in her body broke. She could feel blood against her back and it coming out of her mouth. She fell to the concrete road. "I can't move, and i'm hurting." Amy thought. She heard the sound of a car door open and feet rushing towards her.

A lady that looked like a cat, had her hands over her mouth and was crying. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I'll call 911!" The lady said. "She must have been the driver of the car that hit me."  
Amy thought. Sonic was still running, but noticed that Amy had dissapeared. He ran back to where he last saw her. Sonic stopped walking when he spotted a bloody pink hedgehog and a lady with her phone, crying. "Amy!" Sonic yelled. He ran towards the female hedgehog and sat at her side. Amy saw Sonic and smiled, knowing her lover was there with her. The lady put her phone up and said "There on there way! Again i'm sorry!" The lady started crying again, and Sonic said "It's not your fault, please tell me you called 911." Amy could sense the fear in his voice.  
"Yes of course!" The lady said. "S-Sonic..." Amy whispered. She could barely talk because of the pain. "Ames, it's okay, I'm here." Sonic said, caressing her face. He had tears in his eyes.  
There were sirens heard a mile away. Sonic was mad at himself. If he had never challenged Amy to a race and walked with her, she wouldn't be like this. "I'm so sorry about hitting your girlfriend!"  
The lady said. She now had a very cute little baby in her hands. "Must be her son." Amy thought. "S-She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend." Sonic replied. Amy heard this and her heart broke just like her bones. She was upset that Sonic never thought of her more than a friend. She frowned and she closed her eyes. She wanted to just go to sleep and wake up in her house.

When she closed her eyes, Sonic's eyes widened. "Is she d-dead? No! She can't be! She's still breathing!" thought Sonic. His tears were now rolling down his face. "Amy?" Amy tried moving the other way so she wouldn't see Sonic's face. It hurt for her to move. Sonic was reliefed that she was moving, but she still needed help. The ambulance arrived and they took Amy and put her on a stretcher. Amy screamed in pain because her back was broken. Sonic held her hand and walked into the back of the ambulance with her. When they got in the ambulance, the doctors all started working on her. Sonic was still holding her hand, but then Amy jerked her hand back, refusing to look at him. Sonic's face looked hurt when she moved away. Sonic got his phone and called Tails and the gang. He told them what happened to Amy. They put an oxygen mask on Amy and she fell asleep. They arrived at the hospital and they rolled Amy to the emergency room. Sonic was about to enter the emergency room, but was stopped by a surgeon. "We're sorry Sonic, but we can't let you back here." The surgeon said. Sonic wasn't surprised that the surgeon knew his name,  
he is a hero after all. He closed the door in front of Sonic. Sonic walked to the waiting room and spotted Tails, Cream &amp; Cheese, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Cosmo, Tikal, and Vector, Charmy, and Espio. "Is Amy okay?" asked Cosmo. She had tears in her eyes. "I don't know." Sonic replied. They waited 4 hours in the waiting room. It was now night time and the moon was shining through the window on the Sonic crew. Tails and Cosmo were cuddling asleep on a chair, Knuckles and Tikal were leaning on each other's shoulder, asleep. Shadow was leaning against the wall, halfway asleep. Rouge was hanging on the ceiling above Shadow, sleeping. Cream &amp; Cheese were sleeping next to there bags, and The Chaotix were all sleeping on each other.

Sonic was the only one awake, his eyes drooping. He had to stay awake to know if Amy was alright. The doctor appeared from the corner and walked up to Sonic. Sonic saw the doctor and stood up. "Hello, you must be the hero Sonic." The doctor said. Sonic smiled and nodded. "Is Amy going to be alright?" Sonic asked the doctor. The doctor frowned and picked at his tie.  
"Amy Rose was impacted from the back... and it seems..." The doctor stopped, feeling he would upset the blue blur. "What?" demanded Sonic. "It seems Amelia has a paralyzed back."  
The doctor replied. Sonic froze. "Amy is paralyzed?" Sonic thought. Sonic fell to his knees and stared at the floor. "No." Sonic said quietly. "She won't be able to chase me anymore."  
His tears fell onto the cold, hospital floor. "C-Can I go see her?" Sonic asked. The doctor nodded and helped Sonic up. They walked to the room and before the doctor opened the door he said "She is asleep right now so try to be quiet." Sonic nodded and walked into the room. Sonic almost fainted, seeing the state she was in. Amy had bandages all over her. A cast on her left arm and on her right leg. She had an oxygen mask, and her fur wasn't it's usual pink color, it was a grayish, faint color. "I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said. He closed the door leaving Amy and Sonic together. Sonic walked over to Amy and frowned. "Amy, I'm so sorry for leaving you." Sonic said quietly. He held Amy's hand and sat in the chair next to her.  
Amy's face still looked beautiful to Sonic, even though it was covered with stratches and bruises. Sonic's tears started again and some tears fell on Amy's arm. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Sonic's eyes started dropping and eventually he fell asleep, still holding Amy's hand.


End file.
